Shanarha Grass Conservation
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault Missions Category:Lance Corporal MissionsCategory:Leujaoam Sanctum Missions de:Shanarha-Gras-Erhaltung | npc = Yahsra - Aht Urhgan Whitegate (L-10) | staging point = Azouph Isle Staging Point | objective = Protect the vegetation | recruitment = Lv.50, 1-6 mercenaries | orders = Rabbits are sending shanarha grass, unique to the Leujaoam Sanctum, to the verge of extinction. Drive away the rabbits and protect the vegetation. | time limit = 30 | points = Varies based on remaining vegetation }} Enemies Drops | width="25%" | | width="25%" | |} *Multiple Remedy have been known to drop from the Ancient Lockbox. Walkthrough Kill all 20 Coneys. * You start at (I-9). * All of the Coneys spawn in the very first room. 9-11 of them run to the south first, and 9-11 of them run to the north first. * Coneys do not show up on Widescan. * They exhibit some strange behavior. After a while of fighting, they will run away, you can chase them down, and start again, if you don't they will de-aggro and begin to regen HP back to full. * The quicker you kill them, the more points you get. They eat vegetation spots on the map. The more remaining at the end the more points you get. * Sleepga is very important because they link and start out together at the start. * They /check as DC to 75s for uncapped fight. They only have about 2200 HP each. * It is possible to fail this assault mission if they eat too much vegetation spots. *The Rune of Release appears at (I-9). Strategy See Strategies. Notes * Beast Killer will intimidate Coneys very often. Beast Killer from the Blue Mage sword Beast Slayer intimidated Coneys at an increased rate (~25% of attacks). * The Coneys' movement pattern is very dangerous to those not expecting it. The Coneys will spread out North and South from the starting point on the map, moving very fast and very far in any given movement phase toward the vegetation in other places on the map. Because of this, a group must expect links at any time while the Coneys are initially spreading out as they can move into linking range even when intially out of sight. The Coneys themselves are not strong - the key to the Assault is not having links get out of control. * Don't start fighting Coneys right where you start. There are many of them around that area that could link from more than one direction. * A 3-person party should pick either north or south, and then run back a room or two to camp a passageway against further Coneys. As they approach, pull them toward you and pick them off. At least two of the three players should be a melee job. * Bind spell is effective if they try and run away. * Summoner, Paladin and Black Mage worked very well on this. Let the Summoner pull them, Black Mage sleepga possible links, and Paladin Cover if needed. A weaponskill combined with Garuda's Predator Claws or Ancient Magic can finish off a Coney. 2198 points on first try with armband. * Cleared with SMN/WHM, DRK/NIN and RDM/BLM. SMN carby-pulls and uses Garuda's Predator Claw, DRK/NIN spamming ws and RDM/BLM taking care of links with Sleepga and healing when needed. Map